Are Demons Evil?
by eve-chan R.N.F
Summary: Naruto has a demon trapped inside him by accident and was conmemned to sleep for thousands of years to keep the demon away. Now,he's been awakened and adopted by a noble man but,will the darkness of an evil person be able to corrupt him? guess it on.
1. The Demon's Return

_**Disclaimer:**_ Okay people! I don't own Naruto…it's own by Masashi Kishimoto, aka my sensei XD! And If I owned t…definitely…Sasuke and Naruto will finish together, but, along with a dramatic plot. Oh, and I'll bring Gaara to life…*hugs Gaara; my plushy…that's with me right now, looking at me with those eyes of…You are crazy XD*

_**WARNING!!:**_ Okay people, this is a shonen-ai, not yaoi, Ok? It's like boy*boy loves, crush, but…is pretty light, oh, and if you don't like don't read.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Dear reader:_

_Thanks for entering my account and reading my stories, I appreciate a lot the work you did on clicking on my story and reading it, seriously! Specially for reading the whole thing, thank you. This story is going to be taking me a while…and, I'll do my best, actually, I hope my spelling mistakes, and grammar errors aren't as big as I think, and if you see some…Please…say it kindly…and if you want to flame…because you don't like yaoi…then… WHY THE SHELL YOU GOT INSIDE HERE!! GOD I JUST SAID IT'S SHONEN-AI!! READ THE AUTHOR'S COMMENTS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!...*inhales deeply* Well…I guess that's all. Enjoy! Oh, and if you still want to flame…flame me…I won't get mad, oh by the way, positive and constructive critique is always welcome! And if you want to tell me your pet died, and you are feeling sad…tell me! I'll do my best to help you out! And I mean it, anything you need, here I'm…^_^well, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Are Demons**__** Evil?**_

Chapter One

The Demon's Return

The yellow moon shined beautifully in the dark navy sky, the stars looked like shiny diamonds, decorating the sky with their pure white shine. The forest's breeze was cold and warm, creating a nice environment; it seemed peaceful, it was peaceful, in this little Village, in this forest, tranquility could be breathed, when the calmness was interrupted for a bunch of yells, and explosions.

"MONSTER!!"

Yelled a woman in a small street of the Village, holding in one arm her baby and in the other a cradle with goods, she ran from her house, when an invisible force destroyed in a fraction of a second her house.

"THE DEMON RETURNED!" Yelled a man, coming out of his store taking out all the people inside and a couple of children with him.

A giant orange fox demon, with 9 long, yet beautiful and graceful tails, swung in the air in a disastrous rhythm, his feared red demon like eyes penetrated and destroyed everything that crossed his sight, the beast roared, and attacked the areas around the village. His madness and power seemed unstoppable.

A man with dark armor and helmet disappeared in the shadows of the forest, surviving one of the demon's attacks, his armor had been penetrated, his wounds were deep and bleeding to no end, he rapidly mumbled in an ancient language and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving a totally destroyed village beside him.

He reappeared in a fortress, with big metal doors, he ran through the aisles with dark marble floor, crimson red painted walls with antique paintings of old mans hanging of them, they were flashing in the background the armored man ran incredibly fast, he kept running through different rooms, alleys and stairs, until and aisle had a big double door entrance made of precious red ochre wood, he slide the door and walked through a big lighted room with white walls and a stair, but this was a double stair it was made up of white wood and the floor was navy blue, the walls where white as well, but the silver decorations over the wooden furniture helped to color the room, a white carpet began from the beginning of both stairs, raising until reaching the middle of the second floor, where a big white door, with silver knob, right under the door, in the lower level, in front of the armored man stood another man sat in a white round carpet, with a navy blue pillow under him, his eyes closed, he was deeply concentrated in his thoughts. The armored man came closer

"My Lord" The man kneeled. "The demon fox has returned, what can we do?"

The man in front stood up, his white cape had a fire design in the borders, he wore blue pants and a tight navy blue shirt , his blonde-golden hair, and deep blue eyes locked with the dark ones of the warrior.

"Just one thing is left to do, my loyal, noble warrior. Prepare my weapons, and I'll battle the demon." The man stood up from his seat, he took out a small bandage with a green substance in the man's wound, smiled and proceeded to walk upstairs towards his room smiling, he turned around when a wave of sadness crossed his eyes, making them dark and lifeless.

"Demo! Hokage-sama!" The warrior protested after a while, he had a bad feeling about what hokage planned to do and his job was protecting him at all cost and helping him when needed.

The blonde Hokage looked at him "It was an order" The man smiled warmly his eyes closed and his smile turning into a grin- Everything will finish soon.- With his last word already pronounced, he walked towards his room, to get ready. But in the middle of his walk.

POOF!

A small chubby man, armored too, with long and spiky brown hair, and spiral marks on his cheeks appeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

"My Lord, Akimichi reporting! We have done all what we could, but the demon's too strong, he passed all our defenses, and even our most strong, and powerful ninjas have been dangerously injured. We need to stop him, or the Village will be totally destroyed." The man finally spoke, with a concern look on his face. "What are we going to do?"

The blonde man smiled, and with a look of his azure deep blue eyes, gave a sign to the ninja warrior in front of him_._ The armored soldier smiled and nodded. The warrior brought the Hokage his light armor, and his pack with kunais , scrolls, and everything he might need.

"Dad!" A little blonde kid around the age of ten, with his deep sky-blue eyes and golden hair resembled his father.

"Hey Naruto!" Dad has to go to defeat some demons. Mind to take care of Jirayia while I'm not home?" The Hokage kneeled and looked at his son.

"Yes, but, I want to go with you! I'm a ninja already." The blond said proud, you know, playing '_The ninja'_ can be helpful at times. "Grandpa Jirayia taught me how to spy, even though he's the one spying aaaall the time! And jii-san* can take care of himself!" The blonde said with a special shine in his eyes, and a cute pout forming in his pink rosy lips.

The blonde man smiled but began to fade away, he knew this might be the last time he saw his son.

"Well, you can come, but Jirayia must take care of you, and where he says you will stay, means you will stay." The blonde persisted.

"Yatta!" The blonde jumped up and down, with a happy grin "Hai otou-san!" The blonde said. He wanted to see his father in action! _Finally I'll see my dad kick a demon's butt 'TEBAYO!!_

The little blonde equipped with some toy kunais, like his father's and ran with him at the entrance of the fortress where they met a tall man, with long spiky white hair.

"Minato! Finally, oh, and you brought little Naruto!" The man approached the small kid and messed his spiky golden hair.

"I'm not little jii-san, I'm ten already!" Said the kid showing both his hand to the man, meaning he actually was ten years old- And you are much older, you must say Tsunade-baachan* to give you the same thing she uses to not age.- The little kid said, pouting, arms crossed, offended for the rude comment.

"Naruto! Where are your manners? That's not a good way to talk to Jirayia." The father calmly said.

The old man laughed, and smiled "If Tsunade hears you she will get mad, so let's forget that matter" (_ojii-san!?...*tears* am I really that old?)_ "Now, Minato." Jirayia's face became serious.

"I must talk to you."

Minato looked at the old man and nodded " Naruto, I saw a butterfly, a shiny one, flying on that way, mind to go and catch it for me?"

"Aww, buuut…" Naruto was about to complain, but Minato gave Naruto _'the stare'*_

"Hai…"Naruto went to the little pond with the koi fishes*, and throw rocks at them. _What are otou-san and jii-san talking about?_ The kid asked himself, he looked at the direction they were so seriously talking. He knew otou-san had told him to go, but his anxiousness was too great and… so…

"About the spell you and the Third Hokage plan on cast on the demon. It isn't stable. Are you sure you really want to continue with this?" the old man said to the blonde.

The blonde looked at the floor and then his azure eyes locked with the dark ones of the Toad Sannin.

"I'll do anything, just for Naruto, and the Village, besides; he's strong and will be able to get over it. I just hope that the demon don't make him unstable." The blonde finished.

Jirayia smirked – Good, now let's get moving, I'll go get Naru—

The blonde threw a kunai at the ceiling, and a yell sounded in the entire place.

_**KYAAAAA!!!**_

Thud!

Naruto fell from his _'safe'_ position and fell on his father's arms.

"Huh?" Naruto's azure eyes looked at his father's "Hi otousan!" The blonde smiled from ear to ear rubbing the back of his blonde head.

The blonde father looked at Naruto serious, but then just smiled, a genuine big smile.

"Well, guess I'll have to get going."

"But dad, I'm going with y..."

_**CRASH!!**_

A tail of the demon had hit another area of the Village, the yells of the terrified persons, the houses totally destroyed, the sacrifices of so many powerful and noble ninjas, the cries and tears of the defenseless kids…

Minato's hand became a fist; he stared at the demon with a serious face.

"Jirayia."

The Toad Sannin turned around and looked at the Fourth Hokage "Yes?"

"Take Naruto out of here." His azure eyes became dark blue.

"DAD WAIT!" The little blondy's azure eyes crystallized, the old man took him in arms, holding him in a tight hug, he didn't understood, he just knew his father was about to do something he didn't liked at all, he had to do something...no matter what.

Jiraya took Naruto inside the foretress he kept him at the inside of a big room with Ebizu, a ninja that wore a piece of clue cloth in his head, covering it totally, and always whore dark glasses, Naruto had surprised him with a special spell before, so, he just gave to the man what his weak point was...WOMEN! many of them, popped out of nowhere, making noises and flirting with the man, a couple of them were over him caressing his face...easy target, then, he ran to his room, taking out a special charm his father had gotten him, it had been a gift from a couple of great mages, that Naruto had really liked, he said they looked "funny" in those clothes, whenever he was in need, he could make a clone of himself, beign the son of the Hokage wasn't easy. Of course after a couple of pranks in the Village, it had been extrictly forbidden by his father, but always had it with him for luck. An exact copy of Naruto, even with clothes and everything poofed in front of him.

"Wow! you really look like me!" Both yelled at the same time, then smirked."Okay clone, now listen, your job is distracting Jirayia ojii-san so I can go out of here 'tebayo!" The blondy said with a determined look, the clone nodded and ran out of the room, to encounter a mad Ebizu.

Naruto saw it was too difficult to escape through the door, so, he descended through the window, that was easy, the next target, Jirayia, who was at the door, there were no ninjas left, they were all battling the demon, so the only one to take care of him was Jirayia. The old Sannin was standing there eyes closed, when he stood up and yelled "Naruto!"

Naruto froze...had he spotted him?...but he had hidden so well, and he was calm...how?... but then, a blonde head popped out and a mad Ebizu entered the scene.

_Perfect!_

Naruto jumped and landed on a bush, he ran to the wall, and jumped out of the foretress. _Great job clone, just keep them busy for a while until I find dad._

_**Just remember I won't last lon 'kay Naruto? you've got little time left, hurry!**_

Naruto jumped surprised...could the clone read his thoughts...why...WHY HADN'T HE TOLD HIM!?...well, he had little time left, he had to look for his ad or for the

_**BOOM!!**_

Naruto froze and saw the demon fox, he could see the great monster moving, swinging his tails, roaring, when he saw a figure at the distance, and the demon moving slowlier.

"OTOUSAN!!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, he concentrated in running as fast as he could, hidding in the trees. When he felt cold ground on his face and shuriken stucked in his pants! "what's goin..?" a tall gray haired guy was standing besides him, a mask covered most of his face and a forehead metallic protector covered his left eye.

"Kiddo, what are you doing here? I think Minato-sensei told you to stay home?" The gray haired man said kneeling to see face to face the blonde kid, you couldn't see him smiling, but his eyes was curved upwardly.

Naruto pouted, "I don't need help, and you can't do nothing to let me reach my dad! I know something will happen to him and I want to see him!"

Kakashi stared at the kid, his deep dark grey eyes turned to solid iron, "Kiddo, there's nothing else you can do about it, but if you think you have to be there, then you have to." Kakashi released the shuriken and disappeared from Naruto's sight, Naruto stood up and ran to find his father.

---------

Minato had done all he could, an old man, with grayish white beard was in the ground, he wore a white long gown with a big white hat that had the kanji "fire" in it, his old gray eyes reflexed tranquility and wisdom, but hardness at the same time, the Third Hokage, he had given a great fight too, they were both tired, filled with wounds, and the fox seemed to become stronger with every blow they gave him.

"Third, the only thing left to do is seal him." Minato yelled at the Third staring at the demon. The old man looked at him and shook his head in dissapproval, "There's no time left to make a spell, in a while the whole village will be..." the old man was sent to the ground unconscious.

"Minato...what...are you doing?" The old man said, loud enough for the old man to hear.

"There is time left, I had prepared myself for this, if we don't do something, life will finish for this village and civilization, I want a future for my people, for my village...for my son....my Naruto, I'd do anything, even give up my life for him." He smiled and began to say things in an ancient language, his voice grew louder and a white light built in his hands, he kept up whispering and the light grew larger and larger... until beign as big as himself, he felt tired...numb...a sudden calmness invaded him...he felt something wet descending through his cheeks...

_Naruto..._

He felt something was wrong...what was that... a hand? he could listen noises, he paid attention to them...

_Dad...dad! DAD!!_

_Na...Naruto...?_

"DAD!!"

"NARUTO!"

"DAD HELP ME!!"

The little blonde was trapped inside the light, he had run to hug his father, who was crying, and finished trapped in the light, his little hands pushed away the light, but he couldn't he stared at his dad with big wide eyes and a tear ran through his big sky blue eyes.

"NARUTO!" The blonde man panicked, his son was in the middle of the spell, which he had just finished! no...No this couldn't had happened...his...HIS SON! his life, his Naruto! He full to his knees with a shocked face..."Na-Naruto."

The last thing he saw was that huge monster fusing with his pure innocent Naruto, he was the white light entering inside that monster's head, he roared and tried to escape from the pain it seemed to feel.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_Naruto's POV_**

_DAD!_

_DAD HELP ME!!_

_Daddy..._

I felt weird, I felt strong, and happy, but sad, my dad was there, looking at me, he had fallen to his knees, whispering something I could listen, then I began to float, right where the big fox was, I saw his red eyes staring at me, I was scared, I didn't wanted him to see me like that... then I felt tired... then, something began to burn outside my tummy and my cheeks were hot, I felt like if I was burning in there too.

_Ahhh!! Burns! Make it stop! AHHH!!!!_

I heard roars of the beastand thought my dad was really beating him to save me! I'll see dad and see *yawn* him *yawn* soon...

-----

_Huh?_

"No, No and DEFFINETLY NOT! HE'S MY SON, WE WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!!"

_Dad?_

_Just listen, I know the kyuubi is inside him, this was not supposed to happen, but, maybe we can...._

_No,__ we will just make little Naruto sleep, we have a special spell that will help him maintain his life, we hope with time Kyuubi's power will decrese__, Minato-san, you have to understand, as the elders of the Village, we won't accept this...thing...in the Village, he's unstable! the kyuubi might go out anytime and attack us again._

_Watch out! I'ts my son we're talking about!_

Otou-san?

_Minato, that kid is NOT your son, we relieve the kyuubi has taken possession of him, JUST LOOK!_

I'm asleep, I need to open my eyes...just if I...what? I can't wake up!? WHERE AM I?DAD DAAD!!

_Just because this marks appeared in his cheeks, and stomach doesn't means he's…_

_THUD!_

Dad?

_We're sorry Minato-san, but we will take care of the Village and Naruto-kun, God knows what he's capable of now, but he will always be seen as a hero, his tale will be passed down generation by generation__._

OTOUSAAAN!!

And the person in charge of the vocabulary is!

NARUTO! (10 years old one)

Naruto: Yatta!! Okay, so these are the words:

Ojiisan: Is a Japanese title, used for grown up people, might be used for grandfathers, but might also mean 'old man', might be used as an insult too.

Obaachan: Japanese title too, but for grandmothers and old ladies, might be used or misunderstood as an insult too if the person doesn't likes to be called like that. (Just like ojii-san)

'The Stare': Typical stare that your parents give you when they want you to go somewhere else because they will talk about adults stuff.

Koi fish: A type of fish that grows in ponds, you can Google it and you'll find a better description I don't really know about them, just that they are orange with white and black, I think they got mustaches. (Mario: It's me, Mario!)

Me: *anime falls* Not that kind of mustache, it's more like a catfish mustache…well, maybe if you look for it, you'll get a better picture of it. n_n;

Well hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, hehehe, promise this will get better, I just hope you might like it. Well, this was Helen Cutie aka eve-chan.

SEE YA LATER!


	2. The Akening of the Demon

_**And Demons are evil?**_

**Chapt****er 2**

_The Awakening of the Demon_

**Disclaimer: **Ok people,listen carefully… I DO NOT and I repeat… I DO NOT!! I DON'T own Naruto or any character in this story, if I placed any background and random character, then I might own them, but…I'll tell you guys when…and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masai..soo, that's all, and ENJOY THE FIIIC XDD!!

* * *

Thousands of years passed by, since our little blonde friend was trapped in time with that forbidden demon and as time passed by, like a memory, then, into a legend, and then into nothing, his heroic work passed to be a tale of old times, and soon been forgotten for people…but…how many time more will he stay in forgiveness?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

A tall pale man, around the age of fifty, with long dark hair as shadows, and deep dark eyes which seem to have no end, they looked dead, as his own soul, he walked in the deep, unexplored and forgotten forest that once was home of the big and majestic village where our blonde friend lived. He was reading a dusted and fragile book, the sheets where all yellow, and where so fragile, that when he switched page, they warned him that they might turn into little pieces with the slightest touch.

The man walked for a while and then in the distance, he noticed a big and yet uncommon accumulation of trees, like forming some king of separation between the forest and that part, advertizing about that danger, getting closer….and closer. The man grew curious about the way that place grew every passing moment, the book said this was the right place, his non emotional face didn't said a thing, like if he was wearing a mask that didn't let him show any kind of emotion, his eyes reflected a fire, a big burning spirit. He walked instantly, and advanced into the darker depths of the forgotten forest. But before doing anything else, he placed a mark in the first trees, like in the others before, in case of getting lost, he took out from his bag a deep blue liquid, he took out a special brush, and he drew something in the trees. Then, he took everything inside and continued his way inside the huge forest.

That part seemed to have grown like a big forest-room, the trees matched each other perfectly, avoiding too much light to pass to the dark area, and they made a big corridor that seemed to have no end. The man walked for hours, when at the distance, he saw the biggest and oldest oak he had ever seen in his life…but this oak had a weird red color, and some ancient kanji on it. The man ran to the tree, and looked at the kanji.

"_Demon"_

And when his mouth pronounced the word, the tree began to glow a blood red, then the kanji turned into an inscription with the original lines of the first kanji. The man re-read.

"_Here sleeps the ancient demon, and his holder, the ancient beholder obtained his wonderful powers, but if used badly, madden, or freed, the beast shall appear and great disasters will fall on the land the beast foresees with his blood-filled eyes."_

The man finished pronouncing the words, and then, a red light folded the tree, the man suddenly felt without energies, he felt week, he felled to the floor, then in his blurriness, he saw a yellow light coming from all that blood-red aura, an orange and yellowis-white light appeared and erased the other, surrounding the place with a beautiful shine, then, the light transformed into a little figure, the man could only see the small figure and 9 swinging tails around the little creature.

* * *

XDDD!! OMGHBBQ!!!! Finally chapter 2 wow, I feel really glad of returning to my writing work, yeah, I know you guys missed me, as much as I did to my dear readers Nyoroo!?!?I'm sorry about the WAAAY TOOO short chapter, probably the shorter of my whole existence, buuut, u guys kno that I ADOOOOORE cliff hangers and besides, I'm at school writing this thing, and u know, can't write too much cause the professor will murder me for bringing my USB here XDD, sorry professor, but, I CAN'T LEVE MY WRITERS ALL LONELY!! XDD besides, I'm taking a brake from school, some kind of festivity day here and…I want you guys to have the best! and let you kno… I'M BACK AND I'M STWOONGER THAN EVUH!!!

Naru: ^^; Helen….eve-chaaan…um, calm down, we know you really missed them, now calm down

Me: I knoo, I'm soo proud AND I CAN'T STOP BEIGN HAPPEH!! XDD *jumps like a bouncing ball everywhere*

Sasu: And may I know when I'm making my great appearance?

Me: ¬¬ calm down cockatoo…you will be in the fic in a while, sheesh ¬¬ I'm the autor, and I guess there no Sasu*Naru without the seme aka the seme-sama ¬¬

Naru: NANI!!!?? TT-TT why am'I, no…why I HAVE to be the uke?

Me: YOU'RE TOO CUTE!!

Sasuke: Too innocent

Me: HEY!! Shaddap I'm innocent 2 Nyoro! And besides naru-chan, you look cute beign the ukee XD *fangirl screams* specially with all your yells and protest.

Well guys hope you liked the chappe, and, if you will be pleased to click the little green button pweeeaaaase OR NO MORE CREAM CAKE FOR YOUUU!!

Gaara: CREAM CAKE!!?? WHEERE!!?? *looks everywhere*

Me: No cream cake 4 u gaa-kuun, besides, cream cakes…are miiiine BWAHAHHAHAHAHA SEE YAAA!!

Luv u!! Eve-chan w*a*h! BYE BYE

Duude I really wasn't that hyper was I? XD omgh, I won't eat any more sugar 4 a while XD


End file.
